You forgot about me
by MimiMikuSZ
Summary: 5 años habían pasado muy lentos para él, muy rápidos para ella. Esos cinco años en los que no se habían visto, ni comunicado tan siquiera en larga distancia. Simplemente hicieron su vida... hasta cuando, ella decide volver.


**Hola...!  
** **Nueva historia Jerza UwU  
** ***En el fondo: Termina un fic primero :v*  
** **;_; Sólo léanlo**

 **Begin!**

* * *

¿Has olvidado algún amor? Ya han pasado como 5 años desde que me despedí de él en el aeropuerto, yo cumpliendo uno de mis grandes sueños por viajar y él… Sus sueños estaban allí lo cual no podía obligarle a venirse conmigo. A veces pienso que soy muy egoísta y siento que no lo amé lo suficiente. Enserio, creo que me importaba más mi sueño que él. La verdad es que los dos son las cosas que atesoro más y quisiera regresar y correr a sus brazos diciendo que lo sigo amando. Suena estúpido pero así es. Tal vez él ya hizo una vida. Quisiera preguntarle ¿Qué es lo que hizo en todo este tiempo? ¿Se ha enamorado ya de alguien y me ha olvidado? ¿Tendría ya una familia? ¿Es feliz? Soy tonta al pensar en estas cosas, claro que él ya no te ama. ¿Crees que él estaría esperando por ti ya después de 5 años?

Me torturaba de esta forma lo más cruel posible.

Regresaría a mi ciudad, no solo lo hago por él… Lo hago por los que me quieren y estuvieron a mi alrededor desde que era una niña. Regresaría.

Acomodaba mi ropa y todo lo necesario en una maleta grande llevando cada rincón un pedazo de esta ciudad, llevaría recuerdos. Los amigos que hice aquí son demasiado agradables y muy amistosos. Conocí a alguien que hubiera podido enamorarme de nuevo, pero no lo logro de la forma en que lo hace solo _él._ Era simpático y agradable pero solo lo consideré como amigo.

Llegando a las instalaciones del avión dije de nuevo adiós a otras personas que hicieron un espacio en mi corazón enterrando cariño y afecto. Aquellas personas me miraban con ternura y una que otra frase de _"Ojalá vuelvas" "Te extrañaremos"_. No sabía si realmente volvería a este lugar, el lugar que fue mi sueño cumplir ya estaba hecho. Pero solo me faltaba un sueño…

 _Él._

Quisiera que las cosas en mi ciudad no hayan cambiado… Quisiera que no. 

* * *

Las calles parecían las mismas cuando llegué. No le avise a nadie, absolutamente a nadie de que vendría. Lo guarde como una sorpresa. Busque donde instalarme ya que la noche caía demasiado rápido. Entré al hotel y solo deje mi maleta a un lado sacando una que otra prenda de ropa, me duche y me vestí para acomodarme entre las sabanas que me proporcionaban al principio frío pero después tornarse al calor para dormir por fin en brazos de Morfeo.

Amaba el amanecer de esta ciudad, me levante y me dirigí hacia la ventana para quitar la cortina gruesa que impedía que la luz entrará sobre la habitación. Cuando la recorrí observe detalladamente el sitio hacia afuera, la luz se hacía leve por culpa de la neblina que caía en el cielo, pero no era una neblina gris como acostumbraba ver en otras partes, este tipo de neblina parecía blanca como si de nieve se tratase. Esbocé una sonrisa.  
Este día iba a ser diferente.  
Me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa algo holgada. Levante mi cabello en una coleta alta y finalmente salí.  
La brisa del aire bailaba en mis cabellos rojizos, pesque un poco de frío sobre mis cachetes haciendo que mantuviera la boca cerrada por un largo tiempo.  
Paseé en las calles deteniéndome uno que otro lugar que reconocía bien. La felicidad me pasmo cuando vi el parque, sonreí con cierta nostalgia.

̶ Erza... ̶ Susurraron mi nombre. Me quede unos segundos en mi lugar helada reconociendo aquella voz. Como no reconocerla, uno de mis amigos me estaba sonriendo.

̶ Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Natsu ̶

Llegamos a un lugar donde preparaban desayunos. Ordene un café y él pidió lo mismo.

Le pregunté que había hecho de su vida y me contesto muy entusiasmado; tenía un trabajo que le agradaba demasiado y no solamente eso sino que la paga era buena. También me comento sobre Lucy. Cuando yo me fui escuche que Lucy estaba comprometida con un sujeto llamado Loke, Natsu aún no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que Lucy le proporcionaba, pero se notaba que era tan ciego que Lucy ya no quiso esperarlo por más tiempo. Natsu también estaba comprometido con Lissana. Pero en cambio Lissana le explicaba a Natsu que no tiene que hacerlo por compasión si no era por amor. Lissana sabía perfectamente que Natsu sentía algo por Lucy así que le abrió los ojos. También le había comentado que ella estaba enamorada de otro sujeto, Natsu entendió al instante que si los dos se casaban no iban a ser completamente felices, le agradeció a Lissana por su ayuda dando así finalizada su relación en una gran amistad. Buscó a Lucy y le pidió mil perdones ganándose lágrimas que caían por la mejilla de la rubia. El compromiso de Lucy y Loke había terminado, Lucy le explico que no podía amarlo mientras que su corazón ya lo tenía alguien más, otra persona que no era él.  
Varios días después se anunció la boda de Lucy y Natsu. Y otros meses después un gran bulto yacía en la panza de Lucy.

Me sentí totalmente feliz por ellos, Natsu al decir esto último sonreía de manera cariñosa que jamás lo había visto así, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que…

̶ Será una niña, así que ya estamos ansiosos por su llegada y cuando suceda eso, Erza… Quiero que seas la madrina ̶ Dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa típica de él.

Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar con un "o" sobre mis labios

̶ Natsu… gracias por otorgarme ser la madrina pero no estoy segura de quedarme mucho tiempo en este lugar, b-bueno no sé si regresaré o que haré… Solo ̶ Me quede sentada en mi lugar teniendo la mirada en el suelo y el flequillo tapando mis ojos.

̶ Viniste para saber cómo está _él_ ¿verdad? ̶ ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto? ¿Tan obvia era? Alcé la mirada para ver su expresión en el rostro pero solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
̶ Él ha estado bien te lo aseguro aunque últimamente no lo he visto mucho… ̶ Absorbió de su café.

̶ No solo vine por él… ̶

̶ Viniste por nosotros ̶ Habló rápido antes de que dijera otra palabra. Enserio me sorprendía.

Creo que mis amigos de aquí me conocían perfectamente, cada palabra que diría y cada cosa que haría.

̶ Me sorprenden… ̶ Bufe optando por ultimo una sonrisa cosa que hizo a Natsu fruncir el ceño.

̶ ¿Te sorprendemos, Erza? O te conocemos bastante bien ̶ Me ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba en plural. En plural como si se hablara de un famoso.

̶ Bueno, creo que debo a saludarlos ̶ Me levante de mi lugar y decidida a pagar la cuenta pero Natsu negó con la mano y saco su billetera y saco rápido el dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa.

̶ Estarán felices de que vuelvas. Ah, y no puedes decir que no como la nueva madrina ̶ Al decir esto se retiró.

* * *

Aún caminaba por las calles de Magnolia, alguno que otro me reconocía y me decían cosas de bienvenida y que gusto verte.

Era raro sentirse así cuando te habías despedido de otros en otro lugar y llegar aquí y que te reciban. Era hermoso este lugar, siempre lo fue.  
Tenía unas inmensas ganas de verlo, de verdad que sí.

Natsu no me había dicho casi nada de él pero al decir "Él ha estado bien te lo aseguro" no sabía bien si era para que no me preocupara o realmente ha estado bien sin mí ausencia. Llamé a su teléfono.  
El primer timbrido, el segundo timbrido, el tercer timbrido, cuarto timbrido

 _̶_ ¿Diga? ̶

̶ Natsu, hola de nuevo. ̶

̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶

̶ Verás… ̶

̶ Quieres saber dónde está él ¿Me equivoco? ̶

̶ Si, Natsu Dragneel, te equivocas demasiado ̶ Dije con ironía al cual él lo percibió y sentía que sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

̶ Él está en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos (9¾), en la estación de trenes de King's Crossen, Londres ̶ No pude impedir una carcajada al oír eso

̶ Natsu, hablo enserio… ̶

̶ Yo también, Erza, yo también ̶

̶ De acuerdo, entonces lo averiguaré por mi misma… ̶

Escuchaba su risa ̶ Tranquila, no te enojes ̶

̶ Me sacas de mis casillas ¿sabes? ̶

̶ Lo sé, nena ̶ Odiaba que me dijera a veces así ̶ Ok saca pluma y papel de tu mente y anota, 4525 North Oracle Rd. Tucson, AZ ̶

̶ Gracias, te debo… 3 o 4?. Que importa, hasta luego ̶

̶ Me debes 1 millón, adiós _̶  
_

* * *

Llegué al lugar donde me había indicado Natsu, suponía que estaría trabajando.

Me tiemblan las manos, a decir verdad, absolutamente todo. Aún no es temporada de frío pero no faltaba muchos días, parecía que en cualquier momento caería nieve.

El abrigo que tengo puesto me proporciona un calor muy agradable, algo de mí es que amo las temporadas de invierno.

Si lo planteo de esta forma de seguro a muchos les gusta; Estar en casa encerrada, preparar un chocolate caliente, tener encima un suéter tejido encima y acomodarse en un sillón para observar la televisión.

Sin preocupaciones y estar de vacaciones.

Definitivamente... amo el invierno.

Pero no es momento para estar pensando en eso. Estoy parada justo enfrente de una inmensa empresa.

Aún sigo nerviosa, sé que tengo que hacer después, entrar y hablar con la recepcionista y preguntar por _él._

¿Y si estaría ocupado en estos momentos? No quiero molestarlo.

Pensándolo un poco más... ¿Se alegrará... de verme otra vez?

Mi rostro se torno en una expresión deprimente.

¿Que estoy haciendo?

Lo había olvidado.

Mi mente quedo en blanco y mi conciencia no respondía.

...

Ahora mismo... Yo... Lo estaba viendo. 

* * *

**Waaa.!  
** **w/ Ustedes díganme si la continúo o no. Solo que me tardaré en publicarlo x'D  
Tengo que acabar muchos fics guardados en mi documentos ;_;  
** **No puedo creer que no haya acabado ninguno, aparte de los one-shots x'D  
** **Una cosa por la que tampoco había subido nada era porque... ... ... había olvidado mi contraseña de Fanfiction T_T'  
** **Tengo que anotar mis contraseñas en un lugar seguro. Tengo unas notas en las que dicen (contraseña del face, wattpad, twitter. etc) x'D  
Y se me va el avión porque a cada momento las estoy cambiando.**

 **Bueno Nos Vemos A La Próxima :'D  
7u7 Bye, bye!**

 **Canción sugerida:  
** **Inna - Yalla** **  
**

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
